Turkey/Greece
Turkey/Greece is a common pairing involving the characters Turkey and Greece. In the Comic Greece used to be under Turkey's rule as a child back when Turkey was the Ottoman Empire, being shown at the end of one webcomic strip to cheerfully greet Turkey home after Turkey has been beaten up by Chibitalia and is grumbling "I really hate kids!", and also in a one-panel webcomic strip titled Chaotic Greece where he says he wants to philosophize about time and moussaka and Turkey tells him to save it for tomorrow as he wants to go to sleep. Their relationship was also mentioned in Greece and Japan and the Cat Relation where Greece said that he liked Japan more than Turkey and asked Japan if he could wish for Turkey's death when they visited one of Japan's shrines. The author's notes for the same strip stated that Greece's relations with his next-door neighbour Turkey "are the worst." In the second manga volume, Turkey unexpectedly showed up while Japan was sightseeing with Greece at the latter's place and got into an argument with Greece about which one of them Japan preferred, with the two of them shown fuming or silently raging at each other on opposite sides of Japan afterwards. The final part of the chapter, "Super Angry Japan," had Greece anxiously ask Turkey if he could borrow his camera and Turkey yell at him for disturbing him until he learned that Greece wanted the camera to take a photo of angry Japan, upon which he told Greece to make sure to send him a copy of the photo. Greece also made a non-speaking cameo in the third manga volume, apparently being the audience for Turkey's speech about how he's going to conquer Europe as the Ottoman Empire. When Greece learned that France wanted to strip Turkey or at least remove his mask during the Christmas 2007 strips, he said that he didn't want Turkey to appear or France to get Turkey's smell on him and willingly stripped out of all of his clothes and wore cat ears like France's on the condition that France not go out looking for Turkey. However, they still encountered Turkey with his mask already off; Greece complained about Turkey stinking up the place and having to see his "creepy face" without his mask on, and they got into a fistfight with shouts of "You bastard!!" There was also a strip drawn around Christmas 2009 where Greece yelled at Turkey to get away from his cats after one of them moved close to Turkey. In their newest character profiles, their relationship was described as a combative one with them always getting into fights with each other even when they try to compromise or make peace. Turkey in particular was stated to compete with Greece on everything and be happier when he scored a victory against Greece but didn't win the whole competition with him. However, the two apparently do have their moments of getting along or at least not fighting, as Greece was also quoted to have gone shopping in Turkey when he was near the other's border and Turkey similarly quoted to have built a new mall on their border specifically for Greece's use. Fan Speculations The Turkey/Greece pairing is almost always depicted in fanworks as a love/hate relationship with their constant fights and bickering as a cover for their attraction towards each other. Greece in particular is often depicted in them as a tsundere towards Turkey, on the basis that Turkey is the only one he loses his usual calm and laid-back demeanor with and that this indicates that Greece secretly likes Turkey in a way he doesn't with anyone else but covers this up with insults because he doesn't want to admit that he's attracted to the one he's supposed to hate the most. Turkey and Greece's relationship is also commonly portrayed as an extremely dysfunctional one, with many fanworks set during the Ottoman Empire's occupation of Greece depicting Turkey as treating Greece rather harshly, sometimes to the extent of mentally, physically or even sexually abusing him as a child or teenager before Greece became independent from him, or otherwise forcing an unwilling or resisting Greece into a relationship - but implying that in spite of all this hostility and mistreatment, the two will always have some sort of connection or attraction to each other due to their extensive (if contentious) real-life history together, whether they like it or not. It is also sometimes speculated that the two argue over Japan to deny they love each other. Moments Published Manga *'Greece and Japan's Loose Relations '(Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2) Webcomic: Extra Stories *'Chaotic Greece' *'2007 Christmas Strips' *'2009 Christmas Strips' Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with Greece Category:Pairings Dealing with Turkey Category:Homosexual Pairings